


And They Were Room'MATES'

by PappyIsTheBest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), And they were room-mates, Captain of the Royal Guard Sans, F/M, MC is friends with Papyrus, MC works at muffets, Multi, Papyrus is always talking about how cool sans is, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), oh no the're hot, swapfell - Mutt and Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest
Summary: Needing a new place to live after your old landlord had decided they wanted to sell the flat, you end up living with your mom; But thankfully it wasn't for long as the lanky skeleton that was a constant customer at your work place caught wind of you trying to find a place to live.He kindly offers you their spare room; which you accept of course, because even tho you love your mom, independence is a thing and you really wanted it back. Even if that independence now came with not just one, but two (handsome) skeleton monsters.#and they were room'mates' #oh no the're hot!(inspired by 'Short King' by absurdmagewrites and imjustalazycat on tumblr - (Viper is adorable!!))
Relationships: Black / reader, Mutt / reader - Relationship, Papyrus / reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Swapfell Papyrus / reader, Swapfell Sans / reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	1. That Lanky Skeleton Named Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your normal morning, Your normal day... oh, Its Moving day! but first; Time for Work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys and Gals and other friendo's!  
> Hope you will enjoy this first chapter of my swapfell fanfiction.  
> Just a warning, I might be slower with the updates on this one, depending on how motivated it will be.  
> I wanted to write a story with Black and Mutt, because I love them both.  
> \--------///--------  
> Comments and Kudo's motivate me greatly!  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

Your alarm blares loudly from your phone, forcing you to push your hand under your cushion to find it. Once found, you lazily pull it out and peer bleary-eyed at the screen, tapping the stop button as you peer at the time. It was 5 am and it was also the last day of being inside your flat. _Moving day._

You were more than thankful that your mother had allowed you to move back in with her till you found another place to live and her home. Though in reality, she would have been more than happy to have you just living with her as long as possible.

5:08. Time to get ready for work.

You worked at a lovely cafeteria called ‘Muffet’s Cafe And Bar’. A Cafe during the day and a bar at night.

Some days you would be helping behind the counter, at the till or helping Muffet bake and other days you got, what you called the ' _night shift'_ and got to put your barista skills to the test behind the bar in the evening. It was safe to say that it was a _wonderful_ job. The pay was excellent, the people were amazing, you got to meet lots of different monsters and your boss, she was phenomenal. Hands down the best boss you had ever had.

Miss Muffet was a Spider Monster who meant business. She kept everyone in line and never took anyone’s shit. A brilliant businesswoman. She had once told you that she started from the bottom and worked her way up to the top. Becoming one of the most popular places underground and didn’t let just anyone come into her bar in the evening.

It was a kill or be killed world for them underground, yet with her skill with manipulating things into her favour, she had managed to get the favour of Hotlands greatest burger flame, Grillby himself. Tho not with money, no, no, that she kept for herself, no, she helped the fire monster with materials and other things that he needed that he could only get in Waterfall. A place that he and his Flames couldn't get to.

You see, Grillby was the closest someone could be called 'the Mafia of the Underground', Not quite sane and his food was so expensive that it bankrupted monsters; not just because of the price, oh no, you see, his food was so good, that people would work for day just to be able to buy one. Some even foolishly got into debt with the fire elemental so they could eat his food. And with the Fire elemental on her side, she and the Grillby practically ran Napstaton out of business. His food was NOTHING compared to theirs... of course, the robot wasn't very happy with this, and sent spies and attacks their way... and that was where the Skeleton brothers came in. 

Grillby didn't need to have protection, he had a whole army of flames that could kill you; As for Muffet, she lived in Snowdin, the area that Sans the Captain of the Royal Guard and his 'Mutt' lived and patrolled on a daily basis. Papyrus was almost always at her Cafe anyway. So she got their protection.

And from what you could see, that didn't change once they came up to the surface either. Not that she had many threats from the robot now the barrier was broken, but there was still the danger of the odd human and hate group. Papyrus came so often, there was hardly a day that he didn't come in at least for an hour, that it was almost as if he lived at the cafe/bar... He probably would if Muffet didn't end up kicking him out during closing time.

His usual spot in the cafe was sitting on the barstool at the end of the counter. It always seemed like, he just sat there, casually doing nothing but drink **_BBQ_** _sauce._ Furthermore, it didn't even look like he was paying attention to his surroundings. 

Yet one evening, you were quickly proven wrong. A sleazy guy, too cocky for his own good, had been demanding drinks and almost threatened to not pay his tab because you were not serving him. Papyrus, who you thought had been sleeping and was at the time lying facedown on the counter, hood covering his head, seemed to have had enough of the man. He got up so fast, you hadn't even seen him move behind the man, before proceeding to lift the guy by the scruff of his shirt and fling him out into the street.

Muffet later told you that Papyrus worked as her part-time ‘bouncer‘ for free in order to be able to continue the tab that he never paid.

Then again, it wasn't technically free, she would give him drinks and BBQ sauce as payment and after finding out from her that she had practically raised him and his brother when they wandered into Snowdin as children, you didn’t think that she would _ever_ force him to pay it. 'Mama Muffet' was what you mentally called her when you saw her fussing around the tall skeleton.

Even though Papyrus never talked about _himself_ much, he never seemed to stop talking about his brother and how cool he was. Everything you found out about Sans had been from his brother. You didn't even have to get Papyrus drunk, he would boast about him even sober.

The shorter, yet older skeleton, was Captain of the royal guard, almost adopted by the Queen herself, if not taken under her wing. He was cold, calculated on the outside, but you could tell from Papyrus' attitude that even though the story about the feared captain was more than true, it was merely the outside. Even Muffet had told you that if you ever met the Older Brother, to give him a chance and to see through the prickly exterior. You made sure to keep a note of that for future encounters with the Captain.

But everything other then that was idle chatter, filled with puns, jokes and sometimes the odd gossip of what was happening in town.

* * *

Sighing you pulled yourself out of bed and looked at your phone. 5:10. It had taken you over ten minutes to get up. Faster than yesterday.

You quickly get dressed, teeth and hair brushed, making sure your bag is packed, before going downstairs to have something to eat; which was a bowl of oats with frozen raspberries mixed.

Once ready you check the clock. 5:40. Time to go.

Grabbing your keys you get into your cherry-red Mini Cooper and drive to work. The Drive normally takes you 10 minutes, though that was mostly down to it not even being 6 in the morning, yet. So when you arrived, you were more than happy to find that you were not only on time, but you were also 10 minutes early, just like Muffet liked.

Talking about The Spider Lady, she waved to you as she opened the back door. “Good morning dearie, hope you had a good night.”

“Morning Muffet! No nightmares that’s for sure, how are we today? Am I in the Back or the Front?”

This was how you both greeted each other each morning; a short greeting, before going straight to business and Muffet's always enjoyed that about you. Opening your locker, You hang up your coat, stow your bag and tie up your hair. You then move on to wash your hands, all the while listening to your bosses instructions.

“I’m alright in the back for today dearie, you go ahead and keep the front with Stephanie... who really should be here by now.” She half sighs half grumbles.

The poor girl was a student and was working for Muffet part-time. She tried her hardest but studies always kept her up so she ended up sleeping through alarms too easily. The Spider must have taken a liking of the girl, that, or she pitied her; because any other person would have sacked her after the second late morning... 

“Once Stephanie _arrives_ , you both shall be in the front and I shall give you a call if I need you... now...” she points at the trays of half baked buns. “These are the ones to go out first, these ones, on the other hand, I shall decorate for later when it gets more bustling.” With that she dismisses you and you set off to work.

Putting the baked goods into the ovens to finish them off, was a good way to have fresh Hot products in the morning. Half baking goods was Muffet a way of making sure that they were hot when the first customers got them... it also helped that fire magic and ice magic was on the stands keeping the appropriate foods hot and cold.

You had finished setting out the cold products when Steffanie had finally arrived, thankfully only 15 minutes late. She spluttered out her apologies before hurrying to the back to get ready and say hello to Miss Muffet. Now that you had Stephanie's help, you got the hot goods out faster and had more than enough time to make sure that the cafe was clean and ready for the customers.

6:59; You stood at the door peering through it, ready to turn the sign over once the clock hits 7 am. On the other side, you could already see the usual people that came to Muffet's early. The beeping of the digital clock behind the counter was your cue and you turn the sign over before walking calmly over to the counter, ready to start your day.

* * *

10:13; You notice that it was nearing your break time, yet also the usual time of when papyrus would be coming to get his brother's extra strong black coffee with the additional 2 shot of caffeine. 

Looking to the end of the line, you quickly take a place and put the skeleton's fave sweet pastry to the side, so that he would have one, even with the morning rush. And it was a good thing you did as well because, by the time Papyrus showed up, the crowd may have thinned, but all those pastries had all but vanished, bought by all the other loyal customers.

"Heya Pap's, The usual?" you greet your lanky friend, smiling as he pulls his hood down.

Papyrus nods, giving you a smile as he sits down on the barstool and leans on the counter. "extra black, extra double shots." 

You never could figure out what drew you to the younger brother. It could be anything, his laid back attitude, his protectiveness toward his friends and family, his jokes and that he enjoyed making people laugh. Heck, it could be his charisma, charm and his rumbling laughter... but whatever it was, you always felt much better after spending even a few minutes a day with him.

"Coming right up." And off you go. Cup-to-go, machine, add two shots, counter. You then lift a finger, silently asking him to wait as you grab a to-go-box, and put in a blackberry filled Cinna-roll. You did this one in a while when you felt generous, or you could see that not many people had come in that morning. Today it was generosity.

_'Hope You Have A Good Day Captain! And If It's Not Good, Then I Hope This Bun Will Be The One Thing To **Sweeten** The Day ;)'_

With a slight giggle, you slid the box and cup over to him, drawing a laugh out of him when he saw the pun.

"cant wait to see his reaction when he sees this." he snickers.

"Well you can come back and tell me, I've got a break, in 5 minutes and I have a Muffet special and BBQ sauce with your name on it." you told him as he paid for the coffee.

"well, I guess ill be coming back for the sauce." he winks, showing that it wasn't just the sauce he was coming back to. He usually tried to join you on every break if it was possible, seeing as he was almost always there anyway.

As he leaves the cafe, you continue to serve the next person, rather looking forward to hearing how Sans reacted to the pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be longer, but it didn't look right. Im currently starting the second chapter so it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter will be posted. (hopefully lol)  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).  
> \--------///--------  
> my other fanfics - [Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089) & also [VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002)


	2. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, you can pack your whole life into just a few boxes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 5th Anniversary Undertale!! Have you seen the Anniversary Concerts?  
> Anyways, wow, this was hard to pull out of my head into reality... but Have Another Chapter, hope its okay.  
> And also its back to work for me, so I've only got the afternoons to write~  
> But that shouldn't add too much wait time between chapters... hopefully. ^-^'  
> \--------///--------  
> Comments and Kudo's motivate me greatly!  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

As you were untying your apron, getting ready to go onto your shift, Muffet walked out from the back, a frown on her face.

"There you are. I need you to take tonights evening shift." She said with a sigh. "Annabell has called in sick and I have no one to take over. If you take it, ill let you end your current shift now and you can go home. I know you said that you had something to do today, but you just need to come back in tonight."

Now, this wasn't something that happened often. You and the girls that worked here have always tried to turn up on time. You all tried to not take too many days off, mostly because Miss Muffet always gave you two day's a week, rotating the days so that at least someone was on during the weekends.

You give her a smile and nod. "Yeah! Sure! I'd be happy to do it." It worked out quite well, seeing as you had things to move out the flat today. Thank goodness your brother was helping you move.

Muffet smiles. "Then ill leave you to your break time. No need to tell me when you're off, dearie, ill count this as our goodbye till tonight." Nodding you smile as you make your way back to your locker. 

You quickly get changed and hang up your apron before returning back with your bag and coat. Getting your order (a double chocolate muffin and a cup of coffee) and what you left for papyrus, you grab a seat, waiting for the skeleton to return so you could enjoy your break.

Minutes later, you found yourself waving down your lanky friend, beckoning him to come and sit with you.

The skeleton had a smirk on his face, telling you everything that you needed to know about Sans' reaction. "Im only assuming, but by your smirk, that your brother **_loved_** the pun I added into the message."

"oh he did, he loved it so much that he was speechless, so overwhelmed that he left the house without a word." he snickers sitting down. "even the windows rattled."

You pass him the BBQ sauce and the blackcurrant muffin that you had saved for him.

"Perfect, I shall have to do that again someday." You lift our cup in a toast. "But other then that, I have news, Muffet has just asked me to take Annabell's shift tonight, so I can spend a bit longer here before I have to get back home. I've got plans with my brother."

"ah, fun. how is bonnie?" 

Bonnie, your older brother and your best friend. He met Papyrus one day when he came to see you at work and hit off with him so fast, you would have thought that they had known each other for years. Jokes and Puns and drink competitions. They acted like they were brothers... heck, Bonnie had even met Sans and according to him and Pap, He was good friends with him as well.

"He's good yeah! His business is doing well. He's getting a critic coming in a week. Hoping to finally get his 5*Star review." you grin proudly.

"ay!" He cheers and taps his BBQ bottle to your cup.

* * *

You spent another hour at Muffet's with Papyrus, talking about little things and 'suffering' through his puns.

You yourself enjoyed making the odd pun or knock-knock joke, but Papy was on a whole other level.

When it was time to get back home, having texted your brother about the change of plans, Papyrus ‘walked’ you to your car, using his shortcut to beat you there, making you roll your eyes fondly.

"If you continue doing that, im gonna get used to your shortcuts, that _i’ll_ get lazy and want to use them too often." You pout, pushing him slightly, making him sway, chuckling, a smug smirk decorating his face.

Slinging an arm around your shoulders, he drags you into a half hug, making your heart skip a beat. "aww. shucks. thanks for giving me a reason to spend even more time with you. what's better than getting you addicted to having me around." he winks.

Shit. Was this his weird way of flirting with you?  
You hoped you weren't blushing and would deny any and all accusations of attraction to the skeleton.

"Oh! For stars sake-!" Grumbling, you shove him in mock annoyance. "Shove off Papyrus. ... I’ll see you tonight?"

"is the sky blue?" he snarks back, letting you go. "see ya later kid, have a drink ready for me yeah?"

And with that he blips away, making you shake your head fondly, before getting into your car.

xxx-xxx

Walking into your apartment, you take your shoes and coat off, your bag down and grab an empty box before walking into your bedroom. The pace was already littered with boxes full of stuff, each one labelled with its contents. Grabbing books off the shelf you start to finish packing them as the front door opens and closes.

"Yo! **Midge**! Im here." Your giant of a brother (6f4in) called, walking over and peering into the bedroom.

"Good, now go pack the stuff in the kitchen, you bring over the van?"

"Yup, more than enough space for all the boxes, seeing as non of the furniture, bar a few, are yours."

You only owned the coffee table, the bookshelf, computer table in your room and the bedside lamp. All other furniture like the couch, dinner table and the bed, belonged to the landlord, who was selling them together with the place. Thankfully all the electrical stuff like the TV, computer and consols were yours as well.

Nodding, you shoo your brother off to pack, while you move on to backing your bedsheets, cushions and clothes.

A few hours later you found yourself climbing into your car as your brother gets into the Van.  
It wasn't a full moving van, but it wasn't a small one either. Just big enough to get all your stuff over to your old house.

Arriving, your Mother was already waiting for you in front of the front door.

Your childhood home. You didn't think you would move back here, but here you are... 

* * *

Teleporting into the living room papyrus took one step forward... and flops straight onto the couch, face first.

He still had a bit till Sans returned home and then he only had to leave in the evening to go to Muffets... well, not that he had to... but he wanted to. He loved spending time around you, listening to you laughing, telling you jokes and your reactions to them... absolutely perfect... you were perfect...

He sighed curling up into a more comfortable position. Sans would wake him when he was back, but for now, sleep.

xxx-xxx

And wake him up he did. Papyrus found himself shoved off the couch with a loud shout that he recognised as his brothers usual wake up call.

”GET UP YOU BONEHEAD! DONT TELL ME THAT YOURE GOING TO JUST LAY DOWN THERE ON THE FLOOR!?!”

”k”

” _PAPYRUS_!”

”you told me not to tell you.” That rewarded him with a scream of frustration. Rolling lazily onto his back, he grins up at his older brother. “aw bro, don’t feel so _down_. You should drink some **wine** , that should lift your _spirit_ up.” He winks, chucking as his brother stomps away into the kitchen.

”IM MAKING DINNER! DO _NOT_ FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!”

”k.” ... “also **tiny** has a night shift tonight.” He calls to his brother, crossing his arms behind his head. “so im gonna be at muffets.”

“I THOUGHT THAT SHE HAD THE MORNING SHIFT, ESPECIALLY FROM THAT ‘ _TORIEL_ _FORSAKEN’_ PUN THAT SHE HAD WRITTEN ON THE BOX.” Sans peered out, staring at him in confusion.

”annabell called in sick, so muffet asked her to take it allowing her to go home early.”

”HMM, AS LONG AS THAT _GREEDY_ SPIDER PAYS FOR THOSE HOURS, AS WELL AS HER AFTERNOON SHIFT.”

And with that he returned to making dinner, causing the younger to smirk. Looks like sans already liked you, which in itself was cute, especially because sans only knew you through stories from him and Bonnie and the little back and forth that you had going on with him as the messenger. Sans must have been quite ruffled this morning to have forgotten to send him back without a posted note.

He snickers in amusement. This was going to be fun, He couldn’t wait for you both to meet properly.

xxx-xxx

Dinner was quiet as they both ate the tacos that Sans has made.

in the 5 years that they had been on the surface, monster had gotten full citizenships and right, degrees gotten underground were tested and acknowledged and the royal guard had been made into a separate sector in the police force, mostly in the monster district of town and mainly monster related cases.

That also meant that Sans got to keep his place as Captain of the Royal Guard, which also includes attending meetings with the Queen and a really good paycheque.

Also in those 5 years, Sans learnt how to actually cook properly, and boi was the food good.  
Now Papyrus very rarely skipped meals to go to Muffets and even brought some cooking with him to share with you.

”dinner was a great as always bro.”

”WELL OF COURSE IT WAS, I MADE IT... BUT, THANK YOU.”

Ah, and that was another thing. The brothers and every other monster, went to therapy. That was one of the deals the humans gave them, therapy, or there would be less freedom and getting right and citizenship would take twice as long.... so the queen ordered everyone to attend therapy.

It was hard at first. He hardly spoke. Sans, in their joint sessions, would either glare or sass them. But now, now they even somewhat enjoyed their sessions. It definitely helped them for the better.

”so, will you be sending me with a post-it tonight? you forgot to this morning.” He grins at his brother, who blushed a little, yet straightened up, glaring at him.

”OF COURSE, I SHALL NOT ALLOW THEM TO HAVE A ONE UP ON ME. THIS NEEDS TO BE ADDRESSED. SPEAKING ABOUT THE HUMAN. HOW ARE THE PLANS FOR DINNER?”

“ah, whoops, haven’t asked them yet. but no worries, ill ask them tonight.” He waves him of, ignoring his brothers glare.

”SEE THAT YOU DO, THIS IS THE **FOURTH** TIME THAT YOU HAVE ‘ _FORGOTTEN_ ’, MORE THEN ENOUGH TIMES FOR ME TO ACCUSE YOU OF ‘HOGGING’ THE HUMAN FOR YOURSELF.” He huffs grabbing a post it note, scribbling something on it and passing it to papyrus. “NO, I SHALL NOT STAND FOR IT, **7PM SATURDAY** , TELL THEM TO _NOT_ BE LATE.”

”sure thing bro.” And with a lazy salute, he blips away, leaving Sans to do the washing up... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not having her tell Papyrus about the move just yet, I want her to spend some time with her mom and trying to find a place before she does, lol... also... I want to give MC a name because I don't want to use __ or (y/n). I feel like those break the sentence when they use. You can also easily replace it when it does pop up. (Then again I could just continue using a nickname, like I did here... that could work...)  
> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).  
> \--------///--------  
> my other fanfics - [Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089) & also [VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002)


	3. a night at the bar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus asks you to dinner and then drives you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! writer's block has kicked my butt ;-;  
> But thanks for all your kudos and comments! it makes my day to see that people are reading the two chapters I've already got!  
> Here is the next one, sorry that its so short, hopefully, ill get the next one to be longer.  
> \--------///--------  
> Comments and Kudo's motivate me greatly!  
> \--------///--------  
> Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex

If someone was to ask you what your favourite shift was, the shop of the bar, you wouldn't have been able to choose. Both of them were quite good, both had their pros and cons. The shop was great because the customers were nice and lovely and it was fairly easy in regards to work, yet you had to get up at almost dawn (5 am) In order to actually get there on time and ready for opening. 

But the bar was fun and also very easy, for all you had to do was stand behind the bar and serve drinks, showing off your bar-tending skills that you had learnt from your uncle, who was also a bar owner in the next city over. But the downside to the bar job, was that while a small percentage came into the shop during the day, a much bigger amount came to the bar in the evening, and not always the nice part of humanity - hence why Muffet 'hired' papyrus to sit at the bar and be a sort-of bouncer.

So far the evening was only starting, the shop had been closed at 6 pm and cleaned up for tomorrow. And Muffet usually used the 2 hours between 6 and 8 - the time when the bar actually opened - to actually put her feet up. Not that she had much to do when the bar was open, she didn't even cook much during that time - you tended to only sell the left over's from the cafe at a little bit cheaper rate than normal so that they weren't sold stale the next day.

Between 7 and 8 pm, the staff for the bar - which was around the back of the cafe, people had to use a different entrance - not that it was hidden from view, it was just another building behind the cafe on the next street over, convenient for Muffet to just buy both of them. They would come and set things up in that hour, ready for the customers. When 8 o'clock hit, Papyrus would blip right into the bar at the last minute, already sitting at his usual spot, ready for anything that could happen that night.

* * *

This brings you to right now.

You look at the digital clock on the till and signal to one of the staff to open the door and start letting the crowd in one by one. Only to look to the side and suppress a twitch, when you saw Pappy sitting in his usual seat - you were proud of that, having gotten so uses to it that you barely reacted.

"sup." he grins smugly, his keen eyes probably noticing the twitch. Darn it.

"Nothing. have a good day?"

"the best. have fun with your bro?"

"Yup." _casual small talk_ \- the frustrating fuck knew you **hated** small talk, yet took pleasure in irritating you with it.

Thankfully, the first customers walk into the bar, not allowing this to continue and you get to work - purposely ignoring the skeleton as he chuckles - bastard.

* * *

9:45 pm and the stream finally becomes a trickle of people coming and going from the bar, leaving you with the skeleton who knew better than to talk to you when you were busy working. But that didn't mean that he didn't use any and every moment between each customer to tell you stupid jokes and puns. This was another reason the night shift would always be your favourite. Spending more time with papyrus. You had already pulled out your own stool, having grown tired of standing around when there was no one to serve. And thankfully it was a rather good night, no one had been stupid and papyrus hand had to 'yeet' any idiot out the door.

"sans wants to invite you to dinner," Papyrus says out of nowhere after telling you another stupid joke that left you in stitches.  
And It was so out of the blue that you had thought that you had miss heard him.

"what-?" you had only just calmed down and were ever so slightly out of breath.

"sans. he wants you to come for dinner, wants me to 'STOP HOGGING THE HUMAN'" papyrus repeated, putting on an almost perfect sans voice as he imitates his brother and you failed to hold back a snort of laughter, making papyrus grin, proud of himself. "told me to tell you, 7 o'clock, Saturday afternoon and to "NOT BE LATE"."

"Your older brother finally decided to take the bull by the horns and demand that you invite me? About time as well." You nod, smiling "Course ill be there, cant disappoint the Captain, or ignore a direct summoning."

Snickering the Tall skeleton then pulls out a post-it note from his hoodie and you perk up, wondering what Sans had written to you today.

"HUMAN! MY THANKS FOR THE CONFECTIONERY, BUT A THOUSAND NEGATIVES TOWARDS THAT PUN, I HAVE SAID IT ONCE AND I SAY IT AGAIN, DO NOT USE THEM, THEY ARE NOT CLEVER! BUT THAT IS BESIDE'S THE POINT, IF MY LAZY BROTHER HASNT YET SAID SO, THEN I WILL SEE YOU ON SATURDAY 7PM SHARP, DO **NOT** BE LATE OR I SHALL BE DEEPLY DISAPOINTED IN YOU. FROM WHAT I CAN TELL WITH OUR BACK AND FORTH BANTER'S THAT YOU ARE EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT AND THAT YOU ARE **ABOVE** THEM."

A full letter from the Captain like always. You smile fondly even though, you could feel your cheeks grow a little hot. Sure you and sans sent notes back and forth, but this was the first time he had complimented you n such a way that left you speechless.

Papyrus chuckles amused. "what did sans write, that's left you looking so red, hm? is he flirting?" he stretches out to take the note, only for you to pull away and show it in your pocket.

"If you wanted to know, you should have read it when he gave it to you." you stick out your tongue. "Now its non of your business."

He snickers but leaves it alone. 

* * *

The rest of the night passed with only a few incidents that had been taken cared of within seconds, Papyrus reacting fast, before 'escorting' the trouble makers out the building and then blipping back inside. 

It was 1 am and you were exhausted. Thank the star's you didn't have to walk back. But you still had to get into your car and drive.  
"want me to dive you home?" Papyrus asks as you finished cleaning up, the bar already closed.

Blinking you raise a brow. "back.... to mine?" 

"well yeah. I mean i can just blip home, but you look dead on your feet. i can just drive you over."

"I..." you can't even bring yourself to say no. He was right, you were barely awake, having gotten up at 5 am and now it was rapidly approaching 2 am. So giving him a tired smile you nod, put everything away and got your coat on after making sure everything was locked.

Giving him your car keys, you get into the car and before you know it, you find yourself drifting off - only slightly aware when the car stops and you were carried somewhere, set on something soft and after a pause, a light pressure was pressed to your forehead before you completely fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------///--------  
> Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!  
> \--------///--------  
> tumblr - [cherryao3nova](https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/) and / or D.A. - [bestartisfromthesoul](https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul).  
> \--------///--------  
> my other fanfics - [Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089) & also [VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002)


End file.
